In Between Dreams
by armagedolectron
Summary: She's a successful woman dreaming of the same guy every night. He's a disowned heir of a big company and dreams of "her" every night, yet they don't know each other. Will they ever meet and let love bloom? Or hate? Rated M for profanity and some lemony
1. Chapter 1

In Between Dreams

Summary: She's a successful woman dreaming of the same guy every night. He's a disowned heir of a big company and dreams of "her" every night, yet they don't know each other. Will they ever meet and let love bloom? Or hate? Rated M for profanity and some lemony scenes.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Gakuen Alice doesn't belong to me. :3

* * *

Chapter 1:

It was four o'clock in the morning in some cheap motel when a lad with dark raven hair stood up from his bed revealing a god on his boxers, standing 6"2' tall and a blood curling six-pack abs, well toned biceps taking a puff off his cigarette. He stretched his well toned arms and sat on a cushioned chair near his bed. He massaged his temples as he remembered his dream; he was doing a young brunette with hazel eyes. She has creamy skin so soft and plump kissable lips. He keeps on dreaming about "her" for 3 weeks now; he tried to forget about it. He sensed movement from his bed and saw blonde locks still sleeping soundly after last night's activities.

"You up already Natsume?" The blonde asked as she was startled when the lad poured whiskey on his glass making a clattering sound.

"Hn" the lad named Natsume replied as he took a sip from his whiskey indulging in its bitter-sweet sensation.

"Hmm. Perhaps you would want another round today, love?" The blonde stood up and hugged the raven lad from behind. He smelled the woman's perfume, oranges. He really hates oranges, he doesn't know why, he just hates them.

"We're done for the night Clarissa, I'm leaving." The lad replied as he began putting on his clothes.

"Ugh. Whatever, and by the way it's Victoria you fucking bastard. You're not good enough in bed anyway" The woman replied as she started to put on her clothes as well.

The young lad twitched when he heard the word "bastard", the exact word his father called him when he was disowned. He doesn't want to be called that, ever, again. He knew well enough that he surpassed his father's expectations after his disownment. He turned around to face the girl and lifted her high up, choking her.

"What did you call me, bitch?" He was angry, he looked at her with disgust and a piercing pair of crimson-red eyes. The woman was teary eyed and filled with fear.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry babe." She croaked. Natsume put her down and continued to put on his clothes. Victoria tried to hug and kiss him but ended being pushed to the floor by Natsume.

"Nobody knows of this affair, and no one will" He claimed as he left for the door and threw 2 bundles of money to Victoria. He immediately left the scene riding his black Ducati speeding off to the high way.

"Oh yes. Faster, Deeper, yes! Uh, yes!" a brunette was sweating on her bed as she was about to reach her climax. She looked at her man, a lad with raven locks and crimson eyes. She kissed him hard on the lips and told him to go even faster. She was about to reach her orgasm when…

KRRIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGG!

Our brunette fell off her bed, another unfinished dream.

"Urgh. Dammit" She cursed as she rubbed her head that hit the bed post. She blushed when she remembered her dreams. "Hmmm. I've been dreaming of the same man over and over again for almost a week now." She exclaimed. She just shook off her thoughts and looked at her alarm clock.

7:00…

7:00…

7:00...

Out brunette began to ponder, what's so special about 7:00…

"HOLY GUACAMOLE! THE MEETING STARTS AT 7:30" She shouted, stood up and took a quick bath. She took her working clothes from the closet and ran downstairs to take a piece of bread.

"WOOF!" Her golden retriever greeted her a good morning.

"Morning Boy, I really forgot I have a board meeting to attend early this morning, be good okay? Pick up the newspaper later and this time, please make sure you don't drool on it" She replied as she gave her dog a pat on the head and fed him with the remaining part of her unfinished bread.

She took her car keys to a blue Porsche, ran to her garage and opened the room. The garage housed a silver Volvo, a black BMW, a red Ferrari and of course, her favorite baby, a blue Porsche named Cristof. She drove out of her house and as if on cue he phone rang.

"_I always knew you were a bad boy,_

_I used to think that it was cool._

_You took me down, just like a rug boy,_

_But now I'm coming after you._

_Run devil Run Run devil run run"_

"_Ohaiyou, miss Mikan, Hotaru-San would like to—" The voice was cut off then._

"_MIKAN. WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? YOU'RE 5 MINUTES PAST THE ASSIGNED TIME!" _A cold voice screamed from the other line.

"Gomen, Hotaru" She sweated dropped as she was thinking of reasons why she was late. "I was-"

"_Reasons, always reasons MIKAN! Gosh, you're the soon to be PRESIDENT of this company and you still get late when it comes to your business meetings. What will the President of N.H. Corporations say, he has been waiting for a while now!" _Hotaru was really mad, you don't want to know how she is when she's mad.

"So, he actually decided to show up huh? After months of sending his subordinates to meet with us. What exactly is wrong with their president?" Mikan arrived at their company building, she parked her car and started to arrange her hair while still talking on the phone.

"_uh, NO! He still sent his Vice President Nogi. Seems like the president's too busy for anything" _Hotaru replied.

"Ok. I'll be there in 5." She went out of her car and entered the building, while still talking to Hotaru.

"_oh you better be, or you're dead!" _She replied with poison in her voice. That sent chills to Mikan's spine. She returned her phone inside her purse when suddenly-

"Offf! Oww! Watch where you're going mister!" She fell on her butt when she bumped on a lean man wearing a blue shirt under a woven patterned sweater. Messy raven locks, crimson eyes.

Raven locks, crimson eyes. He seems familiar… OMG.

The man haunting her dreams, will she finally meet her prince charming?

* * *

How's my story? Is it good? Bad? LoL. This is my first fan fic. I hope it doesn't suck that much. X)

Thank you for reading! Please don't forget to R&R!

Love ya all!

-Armagedolectron


	2. Chapter 2

Recap:

"_Offf! Oww! Watch where you're going mister!" She fell on her butt when she bumped on a lean man wearing a blue shirt under a woven patterned sweater. Messy raven locks, crimson eyes. _

_Raven locks, crimson eyes. He seems familiar… OMG. _

_The man haunting her dreams, will she finally meet her prince charming?_

* * *

Chapter 2:

"Oi, stop gawking at me polka" The lad with raven hair and crimson eyes said with a stoic expression plastered on his face.

"Why the jerk in you! I'm not gawking at—" She replied but something struck her.

"POLKA."

"WHY YOU PERVERTED JERK FACED BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU PEEK AT MY UNDERWEAR!" She screamed, attracting peoples' attention.

"Oi. Shut up polka. You're making my ears bleed! And I didn't peek, you showed it to me. Tch. If you wanted me so bad you should have told me bluntly." He replied with his infamous smirk.

"Who are you anyway? I reckon you don't work here" She replied with anger, until she saw the marking on the raven's sweat shirt.

"N.H. group of companies, ah, I see. You're from N.H. group of companies huh? Well tell your oh-so mighty boss that never appeared in our meetings that I will not sign the contract unless he shows up personally!" She snorted and left the raven still glaring at her.

"Yeah right, like who are you?" He whispered to himself smirking, until he realized, she called him "a bastard" but he didn't care. There's something special about this girl.

MIKAN'S POV

Why that jerk face. How dare he peek at my underwear! I'm really going to kill him if I see him, hah! If indeed I ever see him again.

I realized my hair was a bit disheveled so I fixed it again, I hurriedly walked to the elevator, nodding as a sign of acknowledgement to the people greeting me.

"Ohaiyou Mikan-Sama" , "Good Morning miss Mikan." Usual greetings every day, I'm used to it already.

When I arrived at the elevator door, some of my subordinates walked out to give way to me, even if they intended to go up because they're getting late as well.

"Aiyo. Come with me, no need to be shy sharing the same elevator with me." I smiled at them as they entered, still nervous yet were smiling.

Did I ever mention?

I am Mikan Sakura-Yukihira, 21 years of age, the daughter and only heiress of the CEO of the Sakura-Yukihira group of companies. I am the soon to be president-slash-CEO of the company group. Sakura-Yukihira group of companies is the number 1 group of companies in Asia, soon enough, the world's. Clothing line, Medicine, food, house wares, appliances, miscellaneous products, real estates, toys, name it, we all have it under our company.

Under our company are well known names, The A. Hyuuga Clothing Line, Imai Laboratories, Umenomiya Food and Drugs, Harada Companies, Andou Real Estates and Shouda Cosmetics, the interesting thing about our companies is that, the Presidents of each sister company is actually a Woman, well maybe except for the Andou Real Estates, which is owned by my dearest cousin, Tsubasa.

A. Hyuuga Clothing line, by Aoi Hyuuga, Imai Laboratories by my best friend Hotaru Imai, Umenomiya Food and Drugs by the twins, Nonoko and Anna Umenomiya, Harada Companies by Misaki Harada, Shouda Cosmetics by Sumire "Permy" Shouda. Once I become the CEO of our company, I will be the youngest, most powerful woman to ever rule the business empire and soon enough our group of companies will later on be called M.S.Y, guess you know what that stands for.

Although we are the biggest company in Asia, we still have a big competitor. Actually, we share the number 1 spot in the name of business, because every single year we accumulate the same Net Worth and every year, both our companies grow rapidly, our rival is no other than the N.H. group of companies. I don't know what N.H. stands for, maybe for some non-coherent meaning or whatsoever. I heard the CEO's the same age as of me and he established it single handedly at the age of 16 and in 5 years he made his business boom! Hah! I bet even if we are of the same age he looks like a 30-year old because of stress.

My daddy always says that if I badly want to become the most powerful woman in the business world, I have to merge our company and the N.H. group of companies. But due to the incident earlier, I'm having second thoughts. I don't care if S.Y. Group of companies won't merge with N.H. group of companies, we can still beat them and we will become the world's biggest group ever.

Okay, enough gloating, so where was I, ah yes, I finally arrived at our main floor, I was greeted by my personal secretary, Cindy.

"Ohaiyou Mikan-sama. Your father, Imai-sama, Nogi-san, Harada-sama, Andou-sama, Hyuuga-sama and Shouda-sama are all waiting at the board room today, the Umenomiya group of companies won't be able to come today because their flight was cancelled due to a storm about to hit Korea, they opened their latest branch in Seoul. the meeting has started 10 minutes ago without you" She said while checking her PDA.

"Hai. It's ok Cindy-san Imai-chan told me already. Arigatou. And oh, by the way, please prepare the contracts for N.H. group of companies and bring them to the board room" Mikan replied.

"Hai Mikan-sama" She replied with a smile and headed off to my office to get the contracts. I immediately went to the board room and indeed, they have already started.

"Gomenasai Minna. I am here now" I exclaimed. All eyes were focused on me. As expected, the company leaders are already here and Hotaru, my trust worthy best friend, took over the honors of presenting the sales and possible uplifting of the company if N.H. group and S.Y. group merges.

I saw Nogi-san sitting at the right side beside the my father on the board table. The rest of the sitting arrangement goes like this. My father on the head chair, Nogi-san to his right, beside him is an empty chair, then Sumire followed by Aoi. On the left side of my father is an empty chair for me, another empty chair for Hotaru, Misaki and Tsubasa. Nogi, or Ruka Nogi was his full name looks like a prince charming, wow, blonde locks, cerulean eyes, soft skin, pinkish lips. He looks so perfect.

"Oi! Baka. What are you doing to Ruka-san? Are you ogling at him? Tch. Get up here now and continue the honors" I heard Hotaru say. I was startled from my trance and stomped my way to the platform. I saw him blush at Hotaru's remark.

"As you can see-" I began speaking when suddenly…

A phone rang. I twitched. Of all things, I really hate being interrupted by a ringing phone during my presentation. I sighed when I saw that it was Ruka.

"Hai. Ok. 49th floor. Board room. Hai. Ok" I heard him say.

"Gomenasai. But our president said he's coming. He's going up right now" Ruka explained.

"And finally! He heard my ranting!" I sighed and everybody sweat dropped.

"Ah. He's outside. I will go fetch him minna san" Ruka replied as stood up from his seat and went outside. A few minutes later, I heard the door creak, first came in Ruka and in came a man with raven locks, crimson eyes, blue shirt under a knitted sweat shirt. Hmm. Seems presentable, wait.-

"BROTHER?" I heard Aoi stand up and shout.

"WHAT THE FUCK? YOU?, I thought the PRESIDENT HIMSELF WILL COME, YET HE SENT ANOTHER REPRESENTATIVE" I exclaimed, well basically, shouting already.

"you know each other?" Aoi and I asked each other in unison.

Everybody just sweat dropped, even my dad.

"Oi. Calm down you two." I hear Hotaru say. "Let's just finish this presentation before we go to your personal matters."

* * *

**Don't Forget to R&R. :) thanks guys!**

**Btw.. i'm so sorry i wasn't able to update very very very soon. i forgot my password and my computer was being a bitch. i lost all my files due to a virus, so i had to start from scratch. TT_TT (i'm such an idiot)**

**anyways.. thank you very much readers, i hope you'd enjoy this second chapie as much as you did on the first. :3**

**also thanks to:** Serena Scarlet missforver-a-vampire-lover SweetieSakura Crimson-Midnight-Moon AmberxxHazelxxCrimson Syao Blossoms pwenie Cutielilmiss muzikchic4eva kYousEke aKira HazZel and CriMson yue679 ** for reviewing. :)**

**muzikchic4eva : yep. the song was run devil run by kesha. :D**

**yue679 thanks! :) i'll try to do better in the next chapters. **

**PS**

**i'm writting Natsume's POV in the next chapter. ;)**


End file.
